


For Better or Worse (It's definitely better)

by Darrylle



Series: Trophy Hubby Jack [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty with fame, Fluff, M/M, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, Romance, Successful Bitty, trophy husband jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrylle/pseuds/Darrylle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty was healthy, financially independent, holding a fresh diploma, baking, and adored by thousands and millions of people all over the world.<br/>And Jack definitely enjoyed the situation where Bitty pulled out a sharpie to autograph instead of him.<br/>Shitty called him “trophy husband”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 5

It was year 5. Bittle’s vlog channel had taken a big turn in the past few years. It used to be a youtube channel where 400 people watching Bittle baking, chirping, going through the ups and downs in his life. Now it was 24,000,000 or so subscribers cheering on everything he did. They loved his bakings, his easy personality, his smiles and tears, even his struggle with final exams. It was like overnight the whole world knew Eric Bittle, no matter where he went, someone would recognize him and scream his name with pure affection.

The result was overwhelming to Bittle, to say the least. Grown up in Georgia as a closeted boy, he had never been the star amongst fellow boys and girls. Now that people loved him for whatever reason, the sourthern hospitality within him eventually overcame the initial panic, Bittle slowly got used to the fame of being a successful youtuber. He took pictures with excited fans, shook their hands, shared baked pies with lucy ones,waived at them with smile, and learnt to ignore raised cell phones with camera turned on. The first time a young mom with a baby girl asked him to autograph on a shopping list which was clearly taken from Bittle’s recipe, Bittle felt a wash of warmth all over himself. He chuckled, with blushed cheeks, signed his name and hugged the baby for few seconds, and realized that all what he has done was worth the trouble of being a public persona. 

Mama Bittle was so proud of her son. She took the task of cameraman whenever she was visiting Bitty. Who knew that filming every step of her son was this satisfying? And she could savour every smile of Bitty later on youtube, with added effects and hilarious editing cuts. Besides, she enjoyed the subtle affection on Coach Bittle’s face every time Bitty appeared on screen. Teasing her husband was a secretive life-time enjoyment of Mama Bittle. She followed Bittle around with the camera as much as she could, and there was no place that she didn’t have access to. A lot of behind the scenes were revealed, and a handful of awkward Bittle scenes slipped into the final cuts. There was a scene where she urged a stinking Bittle to undress his hockey under armour, and a scene where Bittle tripped over in the shower and begged her to turn off the camera before going in and helping him. 

And fans went crazy about Mama Bittle’s cameo. This was the women who fed and raised Eric Bittle, the Vlog Guru, Food Network correspondent, Diamond Play Button Reward Holder, 2018 Streamy Awards Winner, Good Morning America guest. And she could order him around. Fans flooded the comments section with love letters, and Coach Bittle was quiet for the rest of stay until they said goodbye to Bitty and returned to Georgia. But Mama Bittle definitely had a lot of fun.

Long-time subscribers knew the fact that Bittle played forward for the Samwell Men’s Hockey Team. The year that the team went to frozen four and won the NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship, they congratulated Bittle under his emotional vlog. Only a certain portion of them really understood what this meant to a college player, though. Hockey was an important part of Bittle, but he got the idea that not everyone was into this sport. The fans might criticize Chowder’s braces, Dex’s freckles or Nursey’s hair, but most of them couldn’t point out how amazing a goal tender Chowder was or how Nursey’s height brought advantage as a defence man. Hockey was a subtle part of the online persona Eric Bittle that fans knew and loved, with no more emphasis and no less omission. Bittle was not going to NHL, his body was not built for hockey rather than figure skating, and he lacked the years of playing to become a serious hockey player. He loved skating, the hockey scholarship was something he never regretted taking. An NCAA Championship was the best thing to reward all the years he had spent on the rink. Now with a major on American Studies concentrating in Food Culture, Bittle was ready to move on to a new chapter of his life.

The future held countless possibilities for Eric Bittle. At the age of 23, he was healthy, financially independent, holding a fresh diploma, baking, and adored by thousands and millions of people all over the world. When Good Morning America invited him over for an interview, he suddenly realized how famous he had became. The realization hit him with numerous inspirations. There were books that he wanted to write, radio stations that he was invited to guest, newspaper columns that he could contribute, and magazine articles that he planned to submit. Fame grew around him like a snowball, and all of a sudden he was the role model of youtuber-turned-real-life-success. 

Of course he was super proud of himself. Bittle would giggle like a maniac into his boyfriend’s neck when they were alone at home. The thing was, Jack shared Bittle’s success like his own, cheered at every new subscriber Bittle earned. He was known by subscribers as “the man behind Eric Bittle”, and they nicknamed him “the cheerleader of Bittle gang”. Two times Stanley Cup winner meant little to most of Bittle’s online audience. They preferred Jack affectionately rubbing Bittle’s shoulder, folding sleeves for him, and standing behind Bittle when he was autographing. And the rest of fans who knew how famous the name Zimmermann in hockey world? Oh well, blessing their hearts, in Bittle’s words.

Needless to say, this was the best scenario that Jack could imagine. The coming out of Jack Zimmermann in NHL after two stanley cup wins and a C on his jersey had caused a long going media shit show, and Providence Falconers’s public relation staff had stressed him out several times. Being someone that had long suffering relationship with mental issues, Jack avoided stressors as much as possible. It didn’t mean that he could not handle media and crowds by himself professionally, but he definitely enjoyed the situation where Bitty pulled out a sharpie to autograph instead of him. 

Shitty called him “trophy husband”.

And now Bittle’s twitter follower number had surpassed Falconers’ official twitter account, Jack started to see the benefit of being a trophy husband: first of all, the attitude of PR staff had a 180 degree turn.

 

 

 

Posted on Tumblr under  [Trophy Hubby Jack 1/?](http://sinivy.tumblr.com/post/144886479012/trophy-hubby-jack-1) 


	2. California Summer

When Bittle first moved into their new house in Providence, he mentally prepared himself to live alone in the house while Jack was busy away travelling with his team. Professional hockey was a demanding career, players worked eight month straight with sweats and blood, under constant pressure, and following a tight schedule. It was physically and emotionally exhausting. 

Yet Jack handled everything with ease. He was confident, skillful, hardworking, and performed exceptionally well as a rookie at his age. Even though hockey at NHL level was different from what he experienced at Samwell, Jack blended in just like a good hockey son that was born to embrace the Stanley Cup. Ten years older, the Zimmermann son accepted his complex relationship with anxiety and addressed it with all the supports from his family, friends, and the Falconers organization. He had a psychologist who kept track of his mental balance, teammates that he could rely on, a caring general manager, and a boyfriend whom he couldn’t share with the world at that time but loved him every breathing moment. 

The Providence house was a detached family house, bought with the intension of housing a loving couple, several dogs, and lots and lots of baked pies. Bittle insisted on a closeted relationship during Jack’s rookie years with the league, so their residence was carefully kept private. Bittle only used the kitchen and basement living room as his video background, and hinted on living with boyfriend but never showed any trace of Jack’s identity. He was still hanging out with friends from Samwell regularly and sometimes Jack appeared in vlogs here and there. Fortunately, no one suspected his old captain and linemate was the secret boyfriend. 

After moving, Bittle tried to look for a job with his degree, but there was youtube awards that he was nominated in March and vidcon convention in July followed by another award ceremony in September. Shortly, Bittle was packing suits and travelling across continents of North America. He went to panels, attended meetings, visited youtube spaces,  walked red carpets and got on magazine covers. Soon enough, commercial invitations and partnerships piled up in Bittle’s email inbox and his fan base grew at an unbelievable speed. 

Jack was unhappy with Bitty’s frequent flyer situation just as his own. NHL regular season and playoffs were insanely busy. The only time that he could relax with Bittle was during summer. The two of them still went to Georgia and Monreal to visit families before Jack’s off season training camp started. Bittle filmed many video clips of himself preparing food to help Jack’s athlete body recover and restore energies. But Jack’s time was cut short once Bittle’s convention and fan fair schedules came up in the hottest months of the year, and their then secretive dating status prevented him to tag along. Jack Zimmermann just wanted to accompany his boyfriend and be his arm candy, because Bittle was amazing. 

So they went. 

Year after Jack gently bided _fuck offs_ to all homophobic reporters in the league and Bittle went on Forbes cover as one of the 30 under 30, he decided to accompany Bittle to Vidcon where his lovely boyfriend was invited for three interviews and numerous interactive activities. They flew to California in a sunny summer afternoon. Jack pre-cleared his travel plan with his agent, so that no calls would bother him from the office while he was comfortably following Bittle around. Bittle’s own agent booked car and hotel for them. Apparently you’d need to do everything early or else all hotels around the convention centre would be super packed. Jack loaded the luggages and drove out the airport parking lot, Bittle was quite in the passenger seat.

“Bitty, I put your equipment bag in the back seat, you know, if you want to start vlogging anytime.” Jack checked the GPS then glanced at him.

“Oh no,” Bittle answered, cheek flushed, “Need to calm down first. I still can’t believe you’re doing this for me, driving me to Vidcon, that is.”

Jack chuckled: “What’s so surprising, Bitty? I’d do anything for you. This is nothing.”

“Lord bless you, Jack, you’re the worst.” Bittle laughed and touched his heated cheek, “I’m too excited now. My voice sounds strained. I will be too self-conscious to do anything in front of you.”

“Don’t worry, you are the best and I love you, Bitty.” Jack smiled.

True to Jack’s words, when they walked into the Hilton lobby, Bittle was already recognized by people. While Jack was checking in with front desk, Bittle left to the side to talk with a group of girls. The girls giggled happily for several minutes.

“Fans?” Jack asked him in the elevator.

“Subscribers, and a magazine column reader. They were really nice, and appraised your good looking, honey.” Bittle beamed at Jack, “said we’re a cute couple.  But I don’t think they recognized you as a Zimmermann.”

“I’m your boyfriend, bitty, that’s all I want.”

“Hush you, Mister.” Bitty jokingly slapped his butt. 

Their room was comfortable, and the view was pleasant. Bittle checked his equipment and internet connection, then the two went out to explore the streets. They had steak as dinner, as the sun was setting, returned to the hotel terrace to sip cocktail under the palm trees. 

“I might as well check my twitter, it must be flooded with all the pictures taken today.” Bittle flipped through his feeds, chuckling. A lot of people coming up for autographs and pictures earlier, Jack started to doubt if there would be a line up when it came to the official convention day. Bittle’s fan base was enormous. 

“See something interesting?” Jack asked him.

Bitty nodded, laughing, “Oh my god, they really had no idea who you are!”

“I like it.”

“Jack, this is like, they have no fucking clue! Look, they are guessing if you’re a model because of your perfect ass and long legs, or-or an actor because of your cheekbone and black hair…”

“That’s from my mother so I’d say they guessed right, somewhat.” Jack joked.

 “This is hilarious,” Bittle shook his head, “now I understand why Shitty and Ransom and Holster stared at me for so long when I asked ‘Who’s Bad Bod’ in my freshman year!”

“You didn’t!” Jack was laughing so hard he had to put down the drink.

“Wait, Shitty didn’t mention this to you?” Bitty face palmed, but soon was pulled onto Jack for a quick kiss.

“I guess this is the cue that we’re heading to our room.” Bitty gasped, “It would be embarrassing if someone tagged again but with picture of me making out with my handsome boyfriend.”

“So glad it’s not me worrying this time.” Jack faked sarcasm. Bittle snickered.

 

 

 

 

Posted on Tumblr as [Trophy Hubby Jack 2/?](http://sinivy.tumblr.com/post/144922915917/trophy-hubby-jack-2)


	3. Vidcon 2019

Somewhere along the line, Eric Bittle became an inspiration and role model among his people. Jack was so proud of him. When a fan came up to him during the interview and said “you’re so fortunate to have Eric as boyfriend”, he answered seriously:” I am.” 

Bittle went in the morning, had his make up done by a professional, and talked with the host and answered questions from fans for an hour while Jack sat in the front row. Following the interview was a highly requested signing event with Bittle, where Jack witnessed the largest line up for autograph. Given his years of media experience, this was really impressive. And with the mass base of people coming and going, some of them finally recognized Jack Zimmermann and excitedly came up for an autograph too. The funny thing was, other people started to question Bittle if Jack was a fellow youtube celebrity.

Bittle had to hide his smile the entire time. 

Jack’s anonymous cover was safe until he and Bittle wandered to the sports section in the Expo Halls. All of a sudden, they were surrounded by shouting, cheering, camera flashing, and live vlogging. Jack was for a second overwhelmed, whilst Bittle had some emotional preparation.You brought a NHL star into hundreds of sports enthusiasts, they would for sure go crazy. Let alone a Stanley Cup champion Zimmermann. 

“Honey, you’re the most skilled and highest paid hockey player in the world, this is something that would happen.”

“Let’s get out of here, Bitts.”

After their little escape from the crowd, Bittle visited booths in the Expo Halls to chat with his you tube collaborators. The rest of their day was uneventful, so they returned Hilton and spent the evening in the pool. Bittle enjoyed the cool water as well as the sight of a swimming Jack. Doing gym alone would not build a body like his, only years and years of playing hockey could yield a result that was this beautiful and powerful. 

And he had a face inherited from Alicia and Bob Zimmermann!

Bittle was well aware that other people in the pool were also admiring this precious scene. Feelings of content and smugness bubbled in his heart. Every year after Stanley Cup playoffs, Jack was all slim muscles, his movement was graceful, water dripped from black hair to broad chest. No wonder his fans would mistaken Jack as a model or actor. 

“You are Eric Bittle, aren’t you?” The pair sitting under a parasol on his left hand said.

Bittle smiled at them:” Hey ya, nice to meet you.”

“I am Brandon, good to see you, congratulate on the Forbes 30 under 30.” The business looking guy Brandon shook hands with Bittle, his female companion smiled but kept quiet. 

Bittle adjusted his towel, suddenly felt under dressed: “Thank you, I was really honoured to be on Forbes. And the lady is…?”

“Jane.” The female said, dashing a smile, she was really pretty with perfect eyeliner and scarlet lipstick.

Brandon waived a hand:” So Jane and I was attending this Vidcon, I’m not a youtuber, if you’re wondering. Rather, I run a business closely related to the online content creator community. So I come here to connect more with them, good for business, y’know.” 

“Oh, oh,” Bittle was quite used to the whole business talk thing throughout the years, but his agent was definitely more fluent in this area, “well, good for you. My boyfriend and I attend this event mostly to relax ourselves. My expertise are more into historical and contemporary alimentation culture side. There are business planning, and youtube stuff all that, but I’d leave them with my trusty agent to deal with.”

Brandon smiled politely. But Jane seemed suddenly interested:”So that is your boyfriend, may I know what a handsome man like him does for a living?”

Bittle glanced Brandon but the man was not displeased:” He is an athlete.”

Jane nodded with the expression that Bittle knew she didn’t get what a professional athlete really meant, all the hard working, injuries, and commitments. But that was okay, because Bittle knew how attractive Jack was inside out. 

Brandon smiled:” How interesting, I heard he’s a hockey player? Sorry that I’m not very into hockey, but isn’t their career life _very_ short?”

“You’re correct, the average career span in the National Hockey League is 5 years.” Bitty said as a matter of fact, “but he is a good player and we’re looking forward for a healthy and long career.”

The expression on Brandon’s face was similar as Jane’s:” But lucky him to find a boyfriend like you who can financially support an athlete’s unstable life.”

Bittle was quite taken back by Brandon’s comment. He said “thank you” and “I’m the lucky one” but his head was filled with so many rants already. Even after Brandon and Jane left and Jack came to lead him to hotel room, Bittle was still running the ideas of “Are you fucking kidding me I can financially support Jack?…But wait, I actually can!” and “Do you know how many zeros on Jack’s contract so that he can live a wealthy life even after NHL?” and “Jack’s gotta play into his forties like what his dad did.”

Jack laughed at his little pool-side adventure, praised Bittle’s success once more, and promised that he would play in the league as long as possible. They then happily made out in the bathtub followed by the king size bed, until Bittle’s body felt a comfortable soreness.

 

 

Posted on Tumblr under [Trophy Hubby Jack 3/?](http://sinivy.tumblr.com/post/144990572487/trophy-hubby-jack-3)


	4. Caught in spot light

The next day, they took the morning jogging in the park before Bittle went in Vidcon again for an LGBTQ+ round table meeting. Jack was about to follow him into the backstage when Bittle’s cell phone went off. Rushing to the dressing room, Bittle pushed the phone into Jack’s hand: “It’s my agent, tell her I’ll call back in an hour if nothing urgent.”

Jack frowned and answered the phone.

“Eric?” Bittle’s agent Sarah asked.

“Er..hey Sarah, this is Jack. Bittle’s going in a meeting in five minutes so he left phone with me. Anything I can do for you?”

“I was trying to catch him before the meeting. Anyway, I can talk to you as well. Do you know you guys draw some attention on several media already?”

“I didn’t expect this quick,” Jack joked but started to get concerned, “I hope Deadspin is not one of them.”

“That too, sorry handsome. Eric specifically instructed me to keep an eye on them.” Sarah sighed softly, “Some of them have local correspondents and want face to face interviews. I’ll hold them for now, but given the public exposure he already have from all the Vidcon events, I’d suggest Eric turning them down. You should contact your agent in case someone wants to have your opinion. And I’d appreciate Eric call me back.”

Jack quickly unlocked his own phone and there it was, the text message from his own agent flashing on the screen. He sighed, too: “Sure, I’ll hang up and call my agent now. Thanks Sarah.”

“No problem, you two enjoy the convention. Don’t forget to go to the Disneyland on your last day.” 

Jack hid himself in the back stage and called from his own phone. His agent sounded not as cheerful as Sarah. He was apparently grilled by some asshole reporters already. Sports networks were not as welcoming as digital medias such as youtube and twitter. Jack felt sorry for him every time but liked his openness on Jack’s personal life.

“Allan, man, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to sorry for, Jack. I’m not mad at you, not at all. Shouldn’t interrupt your vacation, but listen.” Allan said while flipping papers in the background, “I already refused all medias that we know will publish shit no matter what you say, but Camcast and two others can talk to you on site. I can send them in thirty minutes.”

Jack felt anxiety brushed his body: “Are they coming, like, right now? Allan, I didn’t prepare anything.”

“If you agree, relax, Jack. You guys meet for five minutes, then I will check everything before they go to publish. You do the talking and I do the rest for you, man. Say anything you like. If they are not happy, you walk out and have them yelling at me. Sounds good to you?” 

Jack rubbed his forehead then nodded: “Not the best thing I like to do, but alright.”

“Good good, I’ll send them your way.”

Jack had to hand Bittle’s phone back before standing awkwardly on the side of Hall to receive the interview. The crowd passing by stared them curiously and asked the staff who he was. Bittle gently declined the reporters then went to talk to his fans and take selfies, glancing back at Jack with fond smile.

“Did you speak on the round table meeting, Jack? Especially it focuses on LGBTQ+ community?”

“No, it’s Eric who was invited by the organizers, I’m just here to accompany him and share his success.”

“Do you plan to participate on any event? Eric seems to have a busy schedule, compared to yours.”

“Not at all, all I want to do is to relax and enjoy every moment spent with my boyfriend. Eric is busier because those events are important to his career.”

“You’re a very supportive and caring boyfriend, Jack. How do people think about you two, during the convention?”

“Oh, I hope they have good things to say. But people love Eric, that’s for sure. I am very happy that they get to know what an amazing person Eric is.”

“But in terms of popularity?”

“Eric is more popular than me.” Jack chuckled, feeling light-hearted for the first time during the interview. 

The reporters all gave him a suspicious look. The interview continued.

“Jack, you are very private before coming out in the league, what makes you accept more attention in recent year?”

“I enjoy my life, my career, and my relationship with Eric. I don’t ask for more attention, but I don’t feel bothered by it anymore.”

“Good for you. How do you like about NHL’s standing point on sexuality?”

“Our league has become better at helping players balancing personal and career life. That said, we are hockey players deep down, so our main focus is to bring the best hockey to our fans.”

“You are still getting hate comments every game, are there things to improve in NHL? ”

 “We are improving, so I am not too worried.”

“Will you do anything addressing the issues? Like your boyfriend attending LGBTQ+ events?”

“Eric’s influence on people is astonishing, he’s certainly better at doing this kind of things. I’d leave that to him.” 

“Don’t you feel pressure compared to Eric’s fame?”

Jack smiled and shook his head: “I will do my best to promote the league, but me personally, I support Eric and like how people say his name.”

“You are very considerate.”

Their interview wrapped and the cameramen took photos. Bittle later came back with his new friends only to rescue Jack from a group of hockey fans. Turned out Bittle invited three of his co-attendees for a late lunch. They continued a friendly heated conversation over curry chicken and light beers, while the one who introduced himself as Jim was passionately talking hockey with Jack.

“I’ll be damned if you don’t get to talk to a single hockey fan during Vidcon.” Bittle said.

Jack loved talking hockey. Heck, he had even drawn practice plans on notebook back in college. But talking with Bittle’s new friends was easy, they were all like Bittle himself, polite and sensitive. Jim didn’t say a single word on Jack’s coming out though he probably had followed all the news back then as a long time hockey fan. Jack truly appreciated him given the episode with the reporters hours ago. 

Instead, they discussed Falconers’ new drafts, Jim’s home team Blackhawks’ current roster, the summer training camp, Jack’s annual highlights. And it was good to acquaint someone from Bittle’s side, who acknowledged both Bittle’s and Jack’s achievements. Bittle’s aura attracted good people.

 


	5. A day in Disneyland

Jack’s interview made NHL headline the next morning. Luckily, by the time some stubborn reporters figured out which room they were staying, Bitty and Jack already hid themselves in the massive crowd of Disneyland. 

The weather was lovely for a summer day. With sunglasses and Mickey hat, they were like thousands of other normal couples in this theme park. People were busy buying souvenirs, eating ice creams, finding attractions, and taking photos. So did Jack and Bittle. Holding hands, they wandered from one shop to another.

The main street led them to different theme parks. Bitty’s memory of the Disney World in Orlando was very vague. He had only been there as a toddler. And Jack had only been to La Rond near Montreal island. Together, they explored  jungle cruise and river boat, drops and thrilled rides, Space Mountain and Thunder Railroad. Some sports definitely had the effect of immunizing one’s normal sense of extreme speed. As a former figure skater champion and a current hockey champion, the two of them enjoyed riding roller coasters and falling into water without any side effect. 

When the counting down ended and the car started descending, Bittle screamed with excitement as weightlessness hit him so suddenly. Jack held his shoulder tight and laughed hard, but his voice was overpowered by everyone else’s screaming. The pictures that was taken at the end of the ride was pretty silly, with Jack’s mouth wide open and Bittle’s hair messing like a bird nest. 

“But honey, you are so cute!” Bittle cooed him.

The female staff tried to hide her smile while processing Bittle’s credit card. Jack surrendered. The stupid photo was printed out and would be hung in their house forever.

“Where do you want to go next?” He asked, instead.

“Oh, I am thinking may be we can find somewhere to eat?” Bittle said as they walked back to the main street. 

Time passed fast, and it was already late noon. Bittle had been snacking nonstop the past few hours, but ice creams and lollipops wore down fast. Jack had originally said no to all the sweets sold in the shops, but he did eat things from Bittle’s hand somewhere along the road. Now they both felt the need for a solid lunch. 

“Didn’t your followers give some suggestions?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, let’s check them out.”

 Bittle was live twitting the whole time, staying on tumblers and chatting with fans when they waited the lines. He was giggling, reading twits to Jack, posting blurry pictures of Jack’s ass, and secretly enjoying fans’ jealous replies. 

Of course when their food were served, he had to snag a picture for instagram. The restaurant was crowded, but orders were filled fast. Jack could see people wearing Vidcon logo shirt around them, but the day was uneventful so far. The last thing he wanted to do was experiencing previous day’s media exposure. 

Bittle was making some murmuring sound over his food. 

“Is it good or not?” Jack laughed at him.

Bittle made a face: “Good lord, I think the candies ruined my tongue. Everything tastes different.”

Jack shook his head and changed their dishes: “Here, taste mine and pick one you prefer. No, put down your phone Bitty, and grab your fork.”

“I want to share how awesome my boyfriend is!” Bitty whined, half hearted. 

Jack shook his head and start eating Bittle’s order: “Really, Bitty? Last time I checked, your subscribers called it a show off.”

Bittle smirked. And Jack loved his smugness. 

Lunch finished quickly because people were still waiting in line outside the restaurant. With stomach full of proteins and carbs, they walked towards castles and carrousels. Not a fan of disney backstories in general, Jack was just happy to see Bittle beaming at everything around them. He took the chance to use his camera, trying to catch those memorable moments with Bittle. And Bitty didn’t mind being his model at all. Instead, Bittle took the picture of Jack behind a camera and posted it on instagram, hashtag: my man.

They walked hand in hand under the summer sun, surrounded by noisy crowd and toddlers running around. As the scheduled time approaching, they sat down by the road and wait for the parade to begin. Bittle was already sweating, wiping forehead and neck from time to time. Jack held the map booklet up to shade Bittle’s head from the heat, and his ability to keep a position for extended time apparently impressed the girls sitting beside them. One of the girls felt sympathetic and gave Bittle her hand fan, and it was at that moment her friends recognized Bittle and their boyfriends recognized Jack. 

Their little meet up was nothing compared to others’ excitement regarding the parade. Bittle and Jack’s anonymity was therefore still kept safe within the small group of people. Autograph and pictures were exchanged, and Bittle was kindly left out of conversation to catch his breath with the breeze from the hand fan. The guys didn’t have much time to ask Jack’s Stanley Cup experience. Music and dancing came closer and closer, screaming from audience became even louder. Princesses and Princes waved to little kids from the floats, poker cards and tea cups danced around the parents, all while staff members tried to keep the road clean from overly excited disney lovers. Jack watched Bittle carefully, but he seemed alright now. His breathing was steadier, and his eyes were bright with joy. Jack could not help but kissed him, rest of the world cheering for the parade passing by.

The one-day journey ended with them bringing a bunch of Disneyland merchandizes back to the hotel. They had a flight to catch after dinner. Bittle sent a sad goodbye to the palm trees and colourful cocktails, but he knew that he would come back some time next year, and there were more vacations to spend with Jack in the future.

 

 

 

END

 

Posted on Tumblr as [Trophy Hubby Jack 5/5](http://sinivy.tumblr.com/post/145517406592/trophy-hubby-jack-55)

 

Muse has flown to Penguin Bitty. Here is the teaser:

**Author's Note:**

> If you came across a strange sentence, that's right, this work is un-betaed and I was not born English speaking. Hit me with comments and I'd love to read them!


End file.
